Numerous types of mobile camping equipment have been created in which sleeping accommodations are available. Known mobile camping equipment presents various problems which the apparatus herein disclosed is constructed to solve.
One of the major problems involved in known mobile camping equipment in which a van type automotive vehicle is involved is that when the sleeping accommodations are positioned for the normal use, the living quarters in the van are severely restricted.
It is an object of this invention to provide mobile camping apparatus in which an automotive van or the like includes bed structure which is operable to a substantially lateral position with respect to the van, so that substantially all of the space within the van is available for use and in which additional "head room" is provided within the van when the bed structure is in its position for use. Thus, when the bed structure is positioned for usage, the entire normal space within the van plus additional head room is provided.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mobile camping apparatus in which the van is arranged for normal usage when the bed structure is not positioned for usage.